dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Eun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Eun *'Nombre:' 김소은 / Kim So Eun *'Profesión:' Actriz , Modelo, mc, DJ de radio *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namyangju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *''' Tipo de sangre:' *'Agencia:' Fantagio Entertainment (La misma Astro) Dramas *Falling for Challenges (Drama Web, 2015) *Scholar Who Walks the Night(MBC, 2015) *Liar Game (TvN, 2014) *After School Luck or Not (NATE, Btv, T-store, Hoppin, 2013) * A Good Day For The Wind To Blow(MBC,2012) *The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Secret Angel (Sohu, 2012) *Happy Ending (jTBC , 2012) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) *A Good Day For The Wind To Blow (KBS1, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Sad Sonata (MBC, 2005) *Sad Love Story (MBC 2005) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) Programas de TV * We Got Married Season 4 (MBC, 2015) pareja de Song Jae Rim. *Glitter (KBS W, 2013) junto con Victoria Song de' f(x) * Music and Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) junto con Junho de 2PM Películas *Sky Lantern (2015) * Vertigo (2014) *Mourning Grave (2014) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Show Must Go on (2007) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *Family Matters (2006) *Two Guys (2004) Anuncios *'''2014: Botanic Farm (China) *'2013:' Y'sb *'2013:' Saimdang Cosmetics *'2010:' Maxim Coffee CF con Jang Geun Suk *'2009:' Clride. N *'2009:' Bonif con Kim Bum *'2009:' Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat *'2009:' Johnson & Johnson Clean & Clear con Yoon Ah de Girls Generation *'2005 ': Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con SHINee * 2005: KTF con Kim Ki Bum de Super Junior *AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone con Kim Bum *'2003:' Orion Choco Pie Videos Musicales *The Position (Im Jae Wook) - Spring Expectation (2013) *Acoustic Collabo - First Love's Melody (2012) *SHINee - Bodyguard con Kim Bum Y Boom (cameo). *8eight - Goodbye My Lover (2005) con Jinwoon de 2AM y Jung Gyu Woon. *Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) Reconocimiento * 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards'':' M''ejor Pareja del Año con Song Jae Rim (We Got Married Season 4) * '''2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Nominada Mejor Actriz Revelación (We Got Married Season 4) * '''2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: Nueva Estrella del Año (We Got Married Season 4) * 2014 Premio Ola Corea: Cultura Popular * 2012 MBC Drama Awards: 'Mejor Nueva Actriz (The Horse Doctor) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nominada Mejor Actriz Revelación (A Thousand Kisses) *'''2010 KBS Drama Awards: Nominada Premio a la Excelencia,Actriz en un Drama Dayli ( Good Day For The Wind To Blow ) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Female Newcomer Award (Empress Chun Chu, Boys Before Flowers, y The Man Who Can't Get Married ) * 2009 Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll: Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim Bum (Boys Before Flowers) * 2009 Choice Awards Mnet 20: Nominada Mejor Nueva Estrella (Boys Before Flowers) Curiosidades *'Educacion: ' ** Escuela Primaria Kumkyo. ** Donong Middle School. ** Sutaek High School. ** Chung-Ang University. * Deportes: ' Esquí, la Esgrima y Equitación. *'Familia: Madre,Padre y un Hermano menor. * Hubo rumores de que estaba saliendo con su compañero en el drama Boys Before Flowers, Kim Bum, pero tales rumores nunca se confirmaron. *Fue embajadora del festival de cine de Jeonju. * En febrero de 2015 hubo rumores de que So Eun y el actor Son Ho Joon estaban saliendo, pero estos rumores fueron negados por los representantes de ambos. * Es cercana a Seo Kang Joon *Participo en "Music and Larycs" con Junho miembro de 2PM *Hara su entrada al cine Chino con el actor taiwanés Aron Yan. *Chunji miembro de TEEN TOP eligio a So Eun, como la nonna con la que le gustaría jugar al pepero. *Mientras grababan Mourning Grave hubo mucha química por parte de los dos actores So Eun y Kang Ha Neul. Song jae rim la eligió como su tipo ideal Enlaces *Facebook * Twitter * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Kim So Eun1.jpg Kim So Eun3.jpg Kim So Eun4.jpg Kim So Eun5.jpg Kim So Eun7.jpg Kim So Eun8.jpg Kim So Eun9.jpg Kim So Eun6.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1989